sorland_pactfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovingbear Shore
The Lovingbear Shore is the smallest of the four regions, but do not underestimate its importance because of its size. Lovingbear Shore is the most important tradingregion, and an important source of ore from the mine from its northern part. This region contains twenty-one houses, and three of them own a castle. Nature As all of the nature in Sorland, it is pale highland with lack of wood. There are few big rocks around, small cottages of peasants can be seen there and there, but there are no major towns around. A river runs in the middle of Lovingbear Shore. The region borders are easily visible for a human eye; a line of mountain is between the other two regions, and the ocean tells the other stop. Castles Lovingbear Shore has three castles, just like The Highest Finger and the Westnail Highland. -----, which is on the top of the highest hill of northern part, is made out of wood, but has a stone-made hall. ----- is the only bridge between Northern and Southern part in the region. It is open for most of passangers, expect brigands and such. And in the Southern part, there is -----. It is a circle-walled castle with a high tower as the hall. Historical Events Lovingbear shore is full of historical happenings, for it is closest to the mainland. As a war has begun, the enemy from the mainland has sailed to shores of this region to capture the castles around. Propably the greatest moment of terror experienced in this part is Hardrush Project, from year 699 which was launched by a king from the mainland. He wished to take over the region inside a week. But as weeks passed, men of Sorland succeed to defend their homeland. Later on, the same king did a Pact with another King, and they landed to Rivermouth, which you can see from the map above, at the southern end of the river. The target was the same; to capture the region inside a week. They succeed to capture -----, the bridgecastle, and the castle from southern part. But as they attacked to northern castle, with full force, Sorland's small army recaptured the bridgecastle and Southern castle, and later, succeed to drive the intuders away with the help of other regions help. Another notable event is Bastardking's Reign. This happened in the year 891. A bastardking with the name of Tenoss, from the lands of the bridgecastle, gained massive support of the nation, which was almost impossible with the title of bastard. He did this by helping every single person he saw to be in trouble - with no pay. He succeed to be the King for two years, but it ended to his death for a small mistake he made; He accidentally burned a house of a peasant. Nowdays, when tolerance to the bastards has slightly increased, people consider him as the best King so far, for he came along with all the other kingdoms, he knew how to do things correctly.